When No One's Watching
by Mossnose
Summary: What will my pets do after I'm logged off? Maybe they'll throw the biggest house party in Neopia! What are the petpets planning? Why are people beating Britney Spears with a stick? When will the madness end? Why does Howler have a crush on Sophie?


A/N: I've decided to try submitting a Neopets story here instead of to the times; it's a lot easier to do it this way. Enjoy the randomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets, but the pets mentioned in this story are all my pets in real life. Well, the Peophin and Xweetok are not, but they are part of my imagination. I also don't own my brother's Neopets. Or my friends' Neopets. I also do not own Britney Spears or Ragu.

**When No One's Watching**

It was a peaceful night as kattjc, a young female Neopets user, was playing with her six pets in their house in Neopia Central. Kiri, a yellow Kougra, was throwing a petpet ball for her Noil, Faeriepaw. Keliza, a green Gelert, was feeding her Babaa, Seapaw. Howler, a green Lupe, was putting a light metal chain on his Warf, Sharppaw, to make him look tough. Chuckles, a green Techo, was making some food for his Anubis, Rockpaw. Shylieanna, a green Peophin, was gently stroking her Gruslen, Sandpaw. Zennicus, a green Xweetok, was happily playing pounce with his Gangee, Snowpaw.

kattjc smiled as her pets all yawned. "Well," she said to them, "I'd better log off now. I'll see you all after school, okay?"

"Okay!" her pets called out simultaneously. kattjc smiled and disappeared, obviously having logged out. Kiri smiled a suspicious smile, and nodded to her foster sister.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Keliza answered. She opened her cell phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, Shooter?" she said, calling her cousin, "the party is on. Pass it on to everyone who's anyone!"

"Got it," Shooter the red Gelert said on the other end, turning to his family in their house in Mystery Island. Fluffy the blue Kacheek smiled and signaled that kattjc's brother, jonkc, had also logged off. Angel the yellow Flotsam pulled out her own phone and made some phone calls, while Snuggles the green Jubjub took out some snacks.

"Are you sure they've logged out?" Angel said a little worried.

"Positive," Fluffy answered with a smirk, "they'll never know about this."

Back in Neopia Central…

"Hot tub?" Kiri asked.

"Check," Shylie answered.

"Party snacks?"

"Check,"

"Booking for Brittney Spears?"

"Britney Spears? Why would you want her? She sounds like a **censored censored censored **dying **censored**!!" Keliza cursed.

"Watch your mouth!" Kiri snapped, "I know she sucks, but that's why I want to book her. Have we got the rotten tomatoes?"

"Rotten tomatoes? Why?"

"To throw at Spears of course! What do I look like, an idiot?"

"I like pie!!" Zen cheered while his sisters stared at him.

"It's too late for him," Keliza muttered.

"I couldn't agree more," Shylie said, shaking her head.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on their door. Chuckles went over to answer it after he put the petpets in bed. At the door was his cousin Angel, along with many famous Neopets behind her.

"Are you ready to party?!" she cheered.

"Yeah!" Chuckles chimed, letting the others in. Now it was the moment they had all been waiting for: the biggest house party in Neopia!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howler was going around greeting people in his cool, but casual way.

"Hey, Jazan! Sup!" he greeted to the prince, now king, of Quasala. "Hey, Nabile, what's shakin'?" he greeted to Jazan's bride. "Hello, gorgeous!" he said to himself as soon as he caught a glimpse of the girl he had a crush on; Sophie the Swamp Witch. Under those tattered witch's clothes was a truly foxy lady, and he decided to try to speak to her.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted with a grin, "Maybe sometime after the party we could go for a little stroll down Love Boulevard?"

"Pervert!" she yelled as she slapped the Lupe across the face and walked off. Howler rubbed the mark on his cheek and smiled. "Yeah, she digs me..." he said to himself.

Shylie, meanwhile, was relaxing in the hot tub with King Kelpbeard, Swordmaster Talek, Isca and Caylis, telling a few funny stories.

"So, after the Esophagor left the Battledome, Zen went up to him and said, 'Wow, you _are_ as strong as you smell!'" The guests burst into laughter and Shylie continued.

"After that, the Esophagor actually _ate _him! We spent two hours with a fishing pole trying to pull him out!" They all laughed to their hearts content; this was a really cool party.

Kiri and Keliza were talking with cursed123 and simone123, a green Eyrie and green Grarrl that belonged to bermudatriangle123, a slightly crazy friend of kattjc, and Marus234 the white Grundo, lotrett270 the red Kau, mybabyxweetok the red Xweetok, and yungw75863 the green Skeith, pets of jenny218218, another slightly crazy friend, while Zen was dancing around singing about pie and coconuts to the amusement of some and the embarrassment of others, namely his family. Suddenly he stopped and screamed.

"It's the EVIL DISCO DANCING MEEPITS OF DOOM!!!" he screamed as he dove into the hot tub, hiding underwater. Sure enough, seven Disco Meepits were on the dance floor, showing off their moves. The only thing that made them different from regular Disco Meepits was that they had huge afros. They were the Evil Disco Dancing Meepits of Doom. Kiri crept over to Shylie so that the others wouldn't hear of her Spears plot.

"I thought I said to book Britney Spears, not the Evil Disco Dancing Meepits of Doom!" she whispered.

"I did book Spears," Shylie whispered, "I have no idea who booked those guys." Suddenly a sound was heard. It was Faeriepaw, gesturing for the Meepits. They hurried upstairs with the Noil as fast as they could go.

"So the petpets booked the Meepits," Shylie said quietly. "Are they grounded?"

"Nope," Kiri said with a smile, "they can party all they want, as long as they stop before kattjc comes back on." Suddenly bubbles came from the bottom of the hot tub. Shylie sighed and went underwater.

"Zen, it's safe. The Meepits are upstairs," she said softly. Soon the two resurfaced, and Zen started to sing again.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Deedle-dee-dee! There they are a-standing in a row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head…"

Before he could continue, Shylie pushed him underwater. "That was starting to get irritating."

"That's the truth; ya know what I'm sayin'?" Howler said shaking his head. Keliza groaned; Howler always annoyed her with his cool-talk.

Soon they heard a knocking on their door. Chuckles headed over to the peephole and saw someone he was terrified to see: Britney Spears.

"OMG It's Britney Spears!" Chuckles gasped, falling over on his tail. Kiri smiled; she was right on time.

"Alright, everyone," she called to the many party guests, "time for some entertainment. Time to throw rotten tomatoes at Britney Spears!" Cheers erupted from the party as Fluffy opened the door to reveal the horrible singer.

"Fire at will!" she cheered, holding her own batch of rotten tomatoes. Everyone in the room started to pelt Britney with the tomatoes, ignoring her screams of desperation.

"This is _so _not worth two bucks an hour!" she screamed.

"Who said we were paying you, you **censored**!" Snuggles yelled, continuing to pelt her with tomatoes. After a tomato with a rock hidden inside it hit her in the head, the house owners all tied her up and put her in a dunk tank. If someone hit the target, she would be dunked in Ragu sauce!

The first shot was thrown by Garin, who hit it, dead center. She fell into the Ragu, and was hoisted back out. Then Edna took a shot and barely hit it, still causing her to fall in. The third was thrown by Bruno, who, being huge and strong, managed to hit the target easily. She fell in again, and everyone took this moment to laugh.

When Sophie missed by a long shot, Britney sighed in relief. However, everyone hated her, so Sophie was asked to come right up to the target and punch it as hard as she could. Spears fell in, and Bruno gave his sister a high five. When Gilly gave it a try, she couldn't hit it or punch it, so they let Spears down from the platform, still tied up, and they let Gilly whack her with a stick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is the end of the first chapter. How was it? More details will be added next chapter, like what were the petpets doing upstairs? Why did they book the Evil Disco Dancing Meepits of Doom? Why does my brother enjoy watching Robot Chicken and Aqua Teen Hunger Force? The answer to most of these questions can be found next chapter.

This chapter was brought to you by Ragu:

There's nothing better to dip your annoying celebrities in!

And by, Neopets:

Without it, what would I do on the weekends?


End file.
